Forgiveness
by LostLyra
Summary: Benny has something to say to Bad Cop, but Bad Cop just isn't listening. Apparently you cannot demand a apology from someone, it's just not how it works... Benny/Wonder Woman, Business/Badcop AU


First in a series of oneshots about Benny/WonderWoman. Hope you enjoy I did have a lot of fun writing this!

* * *

People were avoiding him, and the man knew. The normal cheery waves or greetings were quickly dispersed and forgotten as soon as the passer-by looked at his face. The normal grin that he wore was twisted into a furious frown, and his bright blue-grey eyes held darkening storm clouds, prospects of what was to come. Striding up to the front desk of the towering Octan building he placed his palms flat on the expensive marble, pulling himself up to his full height and trying to look intimidating, but to his disappointment the receptionist looked up, uninterested.

"Hello Sir, have you made an appointment?"

"No, but-"

"Lord Business is exceptionally busy, and you can only see him if you have made an appointment," she replied in a dull, practised monotone.

"I want to see him now,"

"I'm terribly sorry-"

"Benny!" there was a jovial voice from behind them and the spaceman turned to see the president walking towards them, the customary cup of coffee in his hand, and a welcoming smile on his face. "What can I do for you?" he paused, and glanced at the receptionist. "I'll take this one Carol, cancel my eleven. Benny's an old friend-"

"There won't be any need for that Business," Benny replied, turning around fully and reaching up to his full height, (although he was still a couple of inches shorter than the businessman). He watched (with slight self-satisfaction) as the man's mono-brow creased in confusion. "I need to know where Bad Cop is, and I think that you'd be the one to talk to,"

"Why in the Man Upstairs would you need to know that?" Business replied, straightening slightly, and becoming strangely defensive, his tone taught. "I'm sure if there's anything you want to tell Bad , I can pass this on,"

"I'm afraid not President Business," Benny clenched his gloved hands, trying to dampen the growing anger in his chest. "I must speak with him,"

"He's at work, I mean-"

That's all the spaceman needed, without another word he pushed past the office-worker and out into the crowded streets of his home city. "Wait what's this all about?" the president called after him, running to the revolving door and stopping it with his foot.

"It's something very personal and I think that Bad Cop has some explaining to do," the astronaut bit back, and without another word the suit-clad man pulled together a spaceship and shot down town, leaving a confused and worried Business in his wake.

* * *

_The sunlight woke him as it crawled across his face, he let out a moan of annoyance and rolled over, and buried his face into his pillow. He felt an arm wrap around him from behind and feminine bowed lips pressed delicately to his skin. It was what was becoming a normal morning for the ageing astronaut._

"_I always thought you'd be a morning person Ben," a voice chuckled and he rolled over to face his wife, a teasing smile on his own lips. _

"_I am, when you're around," he replied, leaning in a stealing an early morning kiss. His wife laughed into his mouth, and he reluctantly pulled away. "What?"  
_

"_Since when were you so corny?"_

"_Since always," he grinned, rolling onto his back and pulling his wife close to him, tangling his hand into her onyx locks as she pillowed her head on his shoulder. "I'd give up all the spaceships in the world just so I can spend one night with you," with is free hand he swept a dramatic arc across their bedroom ceiling. _

"_Okay that's worse than the last one," she laughed and pressed a kiss underneath his chin, enjoying the light roughness of his five o'clock shadow. "What time do you have to be at the Dog?" _

"_A hour," he replied, stroking her shoulder. "I'd rather stay in bed with you Diana,"_

"_So would I but I've got to go as well, there's plans to team up with the Avengers so we can finally disperse these Man Upstairs stupid Duplos," _

_Benny let out a whine as his beloved pulled herself from his embrace, but decided to lay back and enjoy the view as she let the blankets pool around her nude form. In the half light of the morning he suddenly saw something, it was a long thin scar that ran down from her shoulder to the base of her back. Frowning he pulled himself up, resting a tender hand on her hip as he leaned forwards. Tenderly he ran his thumb down the elongated scar, pressing a kiss to the top where it arched around her shoulder. To his surprise she tensed, her whole body becoming ridged and her fingers clenched on the bedsheets. _

"_Benny what?" she asked with a choked, horse whisper. _

"_When did you get this?" he replied, his voice low and pained, part of him vowed then to cause whoever scarred her body like this a world of pain. Maybe he'd leave him in space, until their head exploded and they died from lack of oxygen. _

"_Ben I don't want to talk about it," she moved to get out of their shared queen-sized bed, but he stopped her, cupping the back of her neck tenderly and turning her to face him. _

"_When?" he felt a shudder pass through her and he gently stroked her neck to calm her. _

"_When Business' micromanagers attacked the station for the first time. We were horribly outnumbered and taken by surprise. Green Lantern had stupidly saved Superman and was stuck, his leg was broken and he couldn't walk. Flash and I hauled him from the wreckage, but I had stupidly left my lasso unprotected on my hip. Without warning Bad Cop – who had orchestrated the entire attack- wrenched it from me and used it as a whip, I've never felt pain like it. I'm pretty sure I would have died that night if it wasn't for Bruce and Flash getting me to the Manor,"_

_"Bad did this?" anger flashed before Benny's eyes as he followed the scar with his thumb. "_Bad_ did _this_?" the anger in his voice was almost palatable, but Diana took his hands tenderly, interlacing his fingers with hers. _

"_Benny please don't do anything stupid, I knew that you'd act like this, Bad's changed, ever since the death of Good he's been different. He's been through as much as anybody has, don't make this harder for him," _

_Taking one look into those ocean blue eyes Benny realised he couldn't upset his beloved. Sighing his cupped her face in his hands and pressed his forehead against hers, rubbing their noses together in a slight Eskimo kiss. "I promise I won't do anything too stupid," _

"_Benny,_" _she prompted, intertwining his fingers with hers. "You promise?"_

_Benny nodded but the words couldn't form on his tongue, he needed to find the culprit and find him _now_. _

* * *

Sometimes Benny found it difficult to keep his promises, and today was one of those days. Anger was boiling within the pit of his stomach as he marched (right now was not the time for floating) through the old double doors of the police station. His hands were clenched as shaking fists at his sides and his jaw was set into a tight grimace. Striding past the main desk he ignored the calls for him to stop as he made his way to the office of the Chief of Police. As he came to the door he stopped, and relaxed, letting the stress and the anger lessen slightly as he rested his hand on the doorknob.

"Andrea I want thos' files on me desk by no la'er the' twelve," the sound of a familiar gruff voice sounded to his left and the astronaut turned to see the wanted man make his way up the stairs. His PA to his right scribbling down notes, and nodded to his demands.

"Dark coffee then Sir?"

"Please Andrea, don't call me Sir, I've gone off 'he formal of it all," he paused, and Benny could see the scars move across Bad Cop's face as he regarded the unexpected surprise. "Benny what yer doin' here lad, isn't there some meetin' yer should be off ta?"

"Well," Benny straightened himself up to his full height. "There is, but I wanted to talk to you first," the surprise dissolved into a frown and the spaceman couldn't help but waver under the unseen glower that boring into him. "I wanted to talk to you about a very important matter, and I'd rather it'd be in privet."

"Andrea is wi'h me most of the time, I'm sure whatever it is you can tell me now," a smirk formed on his face and Benny watched as his hand rested on his blaster, which was constantly in plain view, a warning glower on his face.

Swallowing his sudden apprehension the spaceman straightened to his full height and removed his helmet, resting it on his hip and showing that he was serious. His onyx military cut hair stood out stark against his tanned skin and his green eyes swam with emotion. "I want you to apologise to my wife,"

Bad Cop started. "I'm sorry?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I want you to say to my wife," Benny paused, scuffing his foot and feeling suddenly exposed without his helmet. "I'm not serious most of the time and it's hard for me to be so. So please can you listen when I ask you to apologise to my wife, you don't have to make a big thing about it, just a simple sorry, that will suffice,"

There was an awkward pause.

"What exactly should I be sorry for Space Guy?" the officer was now resting his hand on his hip, a smirk growing across his scarred face as his PA stood there awkwardly.

"You should apologise to my wife for physically scarring her with her own weapon and putting her through hell!" the words exploded from his mouth, taking both of them by surprise.

"Wait who's your wife?" Bad Cop paused, the realisation hitting him. "You're kiddin' me righ'? Wonder Woman? _Wonder _Woman!" he let out a bark of laughter that surprised Benny and the astronaut stepped backwards, clutching his beloved helmet between his hands. "How in the Man Upstairs did you manage that? Really what did yer do, promise to build her-" the cop wasn't able to get a single word out as Benny punched him hard the face. He didn't know what he was doing. He was ready to take the taunting, sometimes people found it hard to believe that a beautiful and amazing woman such as Wonder Woman had chosen him to be her husband. Yes he had his quirks, and yes he probably was slightly insane, but she took that under her wing, and it made_ him_ a better person.

Although punching the Universal Chief of Police in the face probably wasn't a good idea.

But Benny was so incredibly angry that right now, at this particular moment, he really didn't care what happened to the Cop. Letting out a battle cry he sent them both tumbling down the stairs. As they reached the bottom he had the cop by the throat, almost strangling him through his anger. He ignored the commanding yell for him to stop as he slammed Bad Cop back down onto to marble floor. His anger increasing his strength ten-fold.

"Apologise to my wife," he snarled. His eyes narrowing, watching with some sick satisfaction as blood trickled down the Chief's forehead.

"I was doin' my job," the other man rasped, clearly surprised at the inner strength the spaceman had.

"You could have done it differently, or in fact not at all," Benny pressed harshly on the man's shoulder-blades, making the cop wince. "You should have done _everything _differently," his voice was shaking with anger. "You could have been on the side that _won _but now, but you have _still _won. How is that fair? After all those years of being Business' lacky, and you never were punished? I don't understand," he hadn't noticed the entire of the room had fallen silent. Each and every police officer, public sector worker and desk jocky was watching. The tension had risen to palatable levels, and it was so thick it could have been sliced through like butter. "It's not _fair_ how evil people such as yourself fall into the woodwork. My wife has a scar that runs down her back and across her shoulder. One that _you _gave her," he swallowed, letting his hand relax from the other man's shoulders. "I want you to apologise, really you should have done that a long time ago. I bet Good,"

"Don't say it," Bad Cop's voice had become choked and hoarse. "I swear, finish that sentence and I will _kill_ you,"

Taking his chances and relishing in the feeling of being a complete ass-hole for once the Space Guy foolishly opened his mouth. "I bet Good would have apologised,"

The pain was instantaneous, and Benny was on his back seeing stars before he could even count to a Mississippi. Groaning and disorientated he looked up to see Bad Cop's blaster barrel, pointed and unmoving in his face. "I swore I would kill you, Benny," there was an ominous_ click _from the gun's trigger as Bad Cop towered over him.

Benny, wasn't going to lie, but fear was starting to bubble up his chest, and he swallowed. "Dude come on," he pleaded. "I'm Emmet's best man at his wedding, he wouldn't be happy if you shot his best man. C'mon you're not gonna do that to Emmet are you?"

The astronaut couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as the Cop reconsidered his position, but he paled when he saw the younger man extract a pair of handcuffs from his belt. He was forced around and his face pressed into the cool tiles of the police building's floor. He grunted as he felt the harsh coolness of the metal cuffs press against his skin, and winced as his gloves were pulled off so the Cop could get better access to his wrists.

"Huh so yer weren't lyin' abou' the wife," Bad commented as he saw the golden band glinting on the astronaut's wedding finger. "Guess yer gonna be sleepin' on the couch tonigh' huh?"

"Well if you'd just-" he was cut off as he felt the barrel of the chief's gun press against the back of his skull.

"Yer shouldn't have taken that helmet off Benny boy," he growled. "I'll apologise when, and if I feel like it. No rehashed spaceman from the nineteen eighties is gonna change that, you understand?"

Benny had to grunt in agreement as he felt his wrists start to protest from the pain. "Up on your feet, we're goin' on a little field trip,"

* * *

"Have you guys seen Benny?" the worry in a certain princess's voice was evident as she paced backwards and forwards, her ears twitching methodically. The mid-day monthly meeting was supposed to start in several minutes, and Master Builders had started to flock in the doors, but they were still missing one of the main components of the Head Council.

Benny.

"What if he doesn't show?" the unicorn-kitten hybrid gasped, her paranoid pacing stopped for a second and she grabbed Batman's arms, shaking him as she demanded answers. "What if he's been kidnapped?"

"Would you stop it?" the caped super hero brushed the princess off, his scowl not hidden by his mask.

"Unikitty I think we would have heard something if that was the case," ever the voice of reason the Special placed a hand on the panicking princess's shoulder, squeezing it in comfort and pulling her away from the disgruntled looking Batman.

"Although it is odd, he's normally early for these meetings," Emmet's fiancée reminded, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't know where he is,"

"I say we go to whoever saw them last and have a little _discussion_, if yer know what I mean," the towering form of their pirate friend crushed his fisted hand into the opposite palm. "Maybe get a few answers,"

"I second that," Unikitty was up off her seat and seemingly ready to wrangle an army from nowhere, but Emmet stepped in to diffuse the entire situation.

"Look I doubt Benny's missing, or has been kidnapped, or any other worst case scenarios, maybe he's just a little late. Y'know he does have his own life, and he might not want everyone to know about what goes on behind closed doors. Get what I'm saying?" he rested his hands on his hips, happy to let his friends panic dissipated, and for them to calm down.

"Well said kid," Batman grunted. "But he'd better be here soon, otherwise we'll start without him,"

"That won't be a problem," a voice sounded from down the corridor, and the flurry of Master Builders stopped and parted, and the muttering grew louder as two sets of footsteps sounded within the lobby. "Because he's right here," Bad Cop came into view, pushing a scowling, sullen, cuffed Benny in front of him.

"Wait Bad, what's going on?" the Special asked, his voice lilted with surprise. "Why is Benny in cuffs?"

"Ask him yourself!" the man snapped, dodging the angry kick to the shins that the spaceman had sent his way.

"What did you do Benny?" Unikitty asked, her voice soft and concerned.

"What any decent," there was a yelp, "Let me out of these cuffs would you man? They're chafing me!"

"Don't think I haven't heard that one before," the cop grunted in reply, and tightened his grip.

"Ow!" Benny winced, and Emmet had decided that he'd had enough.

"As the Special I demand that you uncuff Benny," he crossed his arms over his chest and placed a heavy scowl on his face. He didn't pull the Special card very often, but in certain situations it generally worked.

"Fine," Bad Cop grunted and pushed the astronaut away, he stumbled towards the group but Wyldstyle caught his arm and hauled him upwards, squeezing his arm in comfort.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he muttered, rubbing his raw wrists. "Y'know you didn't have to cuff me," he snapped towards Bad Cop.

"Well you shouldn't have assaulted a Cop then!" the police officer barked, clipping the handcuffs to his belt. "You really would be in more trouble!"

Feeling the anger flaring up in him again Benny wrenched himself out of Wyldstyle's grip and stood before the furious cop. "Well so should you!"

"Why?"

"For destroying the lives and livelihoods of countless Master Builders, putting Bricksburge in lock down. Destroying Cloud Cooko land! The list goes on!" the cop was about to open his mouth, but Benny cut him off. "And you never apologised. You just stood back kissing Business' ass when he was top dog, you then took a back seat as he grovelled for his freedom! What are you, some type of slime-ball?" silence had fallen in the room, it had gone so quiet that Benny could swear the other Master Builders could hear his thundering heart.

"That's because I never wanted him too," Business's voice broke through the crowd as he appeared on the scene. "It was because, as you say, he was my lackey, if you will, and I for one wished that had never happened,"

"Sir?" Bad Cop had stood back, his face a contorted mixture of confusion and concern.

"I understand now that I took my power far too seriously. I had one of the best jobs in the world and I used my power to control and destroy at will, but you've heard this story all ready," the ex-business lord came to stand next to Bad Cop, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Bad Cop and his brother were one of the few people that stood by me all the way to the top, and then took the fall with me on the way down. For that I am thankful. What you've got to remember Benny is that Bad was only following orders that day when he attacked the Justice League,"

The surrounding Master Builders started to mingle into the cavernous meeting room of the Dog as Emmet ushered them through, knowing that Business had taken this opportunity to talk to Benny about his wrong doings. As the last of the builders dribbled through he realised that the Justice League themselves were the only ones remaining with the two ex-villains and the High Council.

"Then why did you attack the station?" Superman was the first to speak, his voice dark and stern.

"Because I knew that if I was ever going to reach my full potential of universal domination I had to take out the Supers first," Business frowned. "Woah, that sounds darker than it was supposed to,"

"And destroying our livelihood and home wasn't a dark idea to begin with?" Green Lantern had crossed his arms over his chest, giving the ex-villain his best glower through his mask.

"Well," the Businessman tumbled over his words, shuffling on his feet as the syllables escaped him, and his speech became unglued. "I,"

"What's done is done," the feminine voice of Wonder Woman cut through their discussion, and she stepped into line with the rest of her fellow Supers. "I know that Bad was only following orders the day he attacked the station, and the backlash that he received years after was somewhat of a repayment. I think this needs to be swept under the metaphorical rug and we get back to our own business. Although it pains me to say it Bad is an invaluable member of every team when it comes to contacting and networking, so I think that, that's the end of this," Benny looked up to see his wife pointedly glowering at him, her eyes cold, and her expression fringed with annoyance.

He knew that he was on the couch tonight.

"I second that," surprising everybody Princess Unikitty came to stand next to Bad Cop, placing a gentle hand on his arm, and ignoring the frown that creased across the Irishman's face at the contact. "I think we should get into the meeting, everyone's gonna be wondering about what's taking us so long!"

"I agree," Emmet clapped his hands together and tilted his head towards the door in encouragement, willing for the rest of the Master Builders to follow into the meeting. Bad hung back, he was still unsure about being in the Master Builders meetings, even though Emmet readily insisted that both he and Business joined. "Bad aren't you comin'?" Emmet asked, holding the door for him.

"I'll," he hesitated, "I'll stay here," he gave the Special a small rare smile. "I've got paperwork ta do,"

"Okay," the Special replied, giving him the you're-not-fooling-me look. Silently thanking the Special for not pushing the matter the cop sat on one of the benches lining the corridors of the Dog. He sighed, taking off his helmet and running through his short rowan locks. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Business frowning down at him.

"Are you sure you're okay Bad?" his ex-boss asked, his mono-brow creasing with his frown lines.

"I'm sure Sir," the cop replied, his voice rough, and taught.

"I can stay with you if you want, cause I'm pretty sure that you're not going to be doing paperwork," he gave the man a knowing look and the cop sighed.

"It helps Sir,"

"I know," the President pressed a caring kiss against his significant other's forehead and ignored the scowl he received in return. "You don't have to wait," Business teased.

"I know Sir," the Cop leaned back on the wall and shut his eyes. "It's nice to have some space,"

* * *

It was long after the meeting at the Dog had finished and Bad Cop had found himself sitting on top of the roof of the police building, leaning forward over the rail and enjoying the lights of his city as they flickered on in the evening. The wind flicked across his helmet-less forehead and played with the ends of the his hair. He sipped at his scotch grimacing at the slightly luke-warm taste as it skittered across his tongue.

"I thought I'd find you here," he turned in surprise to see the Princess of Themyscira coming to land next to him.

"What are yer doin' on my roof Princess?" the cop grunted, eyes narrowing through his shades.

"I wanted to talk to you, well about Benny as well,"

The Cop snorted, automatically tensing, knowing what was about to come.

"I didn't send him out on a mission to give you an ass kicking," the cop turned to her, surprise ghosting his scarred face. "I've tried to keep that scar hidden from him, but when you're in a relationship with someone as physical as Benny things can be hard to hide,"

The cop was silent, refusing to meet the superhero's eyes, and instead turning his glower across his city.

"Look," Wonder Woman ignored the flinch as she pressed her hand to his shoulder. "I know you were only following orders, and I _know_ what happened with bringing down Business," she paused and the Cop gave her a sideways glance, his glower faltering. "Benny told me, he went on about it for a good week," a smile couldn't help but work its way onto her face. "So look, it's water under the bridge now okay?" she pulled her hand away from the man's shoulder, coming to stand next to him. "I know what your going through his tough, but you've got friends to get you through it, please Bad, just open up, just-"

"No, stop," the Cop turned to face her fully, placing his drink down on the railing edge he slipped off his shades. "Look I have me scars and yer have yours, can you stop please?" Stunned into slight silence by Bad's openness the Princess nodded, and the cop smirked. "What princess, bit too shockin'?"

She shook her head and smirked right back, realising their conversation was over she stepped up onto the railing and prepared to take flight, turning back to look at him, silhouetted against the darkening skyline.

"Although a drink never goes amiss," she grinned toothily at him. "We're getting together at Pirates Cove tonight, you should come, it'll be fun," she casually levitated off the railing, ignoring the plummeting drop down below. "Dress down for once, and bring a date, I'd bet Business would love it,"

Before he could answer and make a surprise retort the super had flown off, leaving him in her dust trail as she made her way through the city skyline, cape flowing majestically behind her. Shaking his head Bad downed the last of his scotch and turned to head back inside. Flicking out his phone he knew that he had a couple of calls tonight, and wondered if getting smashed with people who presumed were his _friends_ was a good idea. Shrugging his paranoia off he made his way back into the building, wondering if Benny was going to be banished to the sofa.

He grinned at the thought. Nodding in greeting to a surprised Officer as they made eye contact in the hallway.

He was going out tonight, and nothing was going to stop him.

But what he didn't realise was that his glasses were still sitting outside, abandoned on the top of the building. Reflecting the last light of the evening sun as it disappeared over the skyline.

* * *

Okay guys say it with me SYMBOLISM! :P

So the first oneshot in a series of AU shorts that I'm planning to write about Benny/WonderWoman relationships. They're gonna be varying ratings and lengths. I hope you guys like it.

It kinda wouldn't come to a good ending, so naturally it feels a little forced, but I really wanted to get some Bad Cop in there somewhere, I do feel like he's rather popular in fanfiction, and he's fun to write!

So I killed Good Cop, sue me! :P Sorry I won't apologise for OfficeCop (Business/Bad Cop) Because it's adorable, and yes I like it.

So hope you enjoyed, and reviews always make me happy, so please do if you feel the need!

Caio,

LostLyra.


End file.
